Walentynki piesków
Uwaga To opowiadanie grupowe! Rozdział 1 Pieski spały w bazie.Wszystkie pary spały wtulone w siebie.Pierwsze obudziły się szczeniaki.Wdrapały się na swoich rodziców. -Mamo! Tato!-krzyczały szczeniaki. -Co się stało-zapytała łagodnie Lavia. -Są walentynki!-krzyknęła merdająca ogonem Mady. Lavia spojrzała na kalendarz. -Masz racje Mady-powiedziała Lavia i popatrzyła na swoją córkę.Wtedy wszystkie samce które miały partnerki wstały i gdzieś poszły. -Gdzie oni poszli?-zdziwiła się Lavia. -Pewnie zaraz wrócą z prezentami-powiedziała Victoria. * Zmiana sceny obroża Lavii. Akurat spadł śnieg, Tiger Belle siedziała smutna tak bardzo była zakochana w Kaiden'ie a nie wiedziała czy odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Wtem wzrok skierowała na Aurorę idącą w jej kierunku. Suczka była smutna. -Co jest?- zapytała Timber. -Agh...Sage i Viggo się znów kłócą! Idę się przebrać.- dodała.- Jak spotkasz Amber to powiedz jej że czekam na górze.- dodała. -Pewnie! Masz moje słowo!- odparła Stabyhound. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tiger Belle W bazie na parterze kręcili się w kółko Vigo i Sage. W końcu Owczarek Niemiecki się odezwał. -UGH! Dłużej nie mogę!!- jęknął Sage. -Czego nie możesz?- zapytał Viggo. -Wiesz czego.- rzucił drugi samiec. -Więc czego jej tego nie powiesz?- zapytał Viggo i przekrzywił łebek. -Bo Ty też ją kochasz?- zaczął Sage. -W sumie to była prawda, ale...- przeciągnął Kundelek i się zaciął. -Ale co?! - zapytał Owczarek Niemiecki a jego serce zabiło szybciej. -Moje uczucia jeśli tak mogę powiedzieć przygasają, ona nadal jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale widzę, że szczęśliwsza jest z Tobą... A po za tym to zakochałem się w A- Amber.- powiedział Viggo. -Naprawdę!? - poderwał się Sage. -Ta..-mruknął Kundelek. -To fajno. - odparł Owczarek Niemiecki, ruszył by się poperfumować lecz nagle stanął. -Wiesz co Viggo?- spytał. -Tak?- zapytał drugi psiak. - Przepraszam za to, że byłam dla Ciebie wredny, oschły, nie miły. Po prostu to był efekt naszej rywalizacji- powiedział pies rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. - Wiesz, co Sage? Ja też Ciebie za to moje zachowanie przepraszam.- odparł Viggo. - Zgoda?- zapytali siebie w tym samym momencie. - ZGODA! - odparli, po czy jak starszy przyjaciele podeszli do siebie i poklepali siebie po ramieniu. - Powodzenia z Ari- dodał na odchodne pogodnie Viggo. - Dzięki! Za to Tobie powodzenia z Amber! - dodał wesoło Sage, po czym odszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viggo. Psiaki dekorowały bazę. Szło im dość szybko. Jednak Night z paroma innymi suniami siedziały z tyłu. Do tego Obi włączył muzykę. Początek muzyki Ellie Goudling Outside. -Głowa mi od tego pęka!- warknęła Night. -Spoko, mi też.- próbowała pocieszyć Tetradi. Raptem do nich dosiadła się Juka. Ziewnęła i chwilę się zdrzemnęła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Juki i koniec muzyki. Viggo poszedł poszukać Amber ,znalazł ją w towarzystwie Youki. -Hej dziewczyny-przywitał się i machnął ogonem. -Hejka Viggo ,co tam?-spytała Youki i trąciła dekorację na podłodze. -Wiesz chciałbym porozmawiać z A-Amber...-powiedział lekko zmieszany i zdenerwowany piesek. -Aaa okey-oznajmiła Youki domyślając się o co chodzi i się uśmiechnęła. -Z-ze mną?-spytała zarumieniona Amber jakby nie dowierzała i pokręciła zdziwiona głową. -Tak-powiedział piesek i poszli do lasu aby się przejść. Viggo i Amber szli nie odzywając się ,nagle piesek zatrzymał suczkę złapał ją za łapki i powiedział: -Amber...ja...-powiedział onieśmielony po czym dodał w myślach-dasz radę Viggo! -Taaak?!-powiedziała Amber a jej oczy zabłysnęły. Początek muzyki Love me Like you Do -Uf! Jesteś najśliczniejszą i najpiękniejszą suczką jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Przy tobie czuje się wspaniale! Ja Cię Kocham!-powiedział a suczka go pocałowała. -Ja Ciebie też!-krzyknęła suczka i podskoczyła. -To znaczy ,że zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?!!- zapytał zachwycony psiak. -Taaakk!! - odparła i się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amber i Vigga w serduszku Zestresowany Sage zjechał windą na dół. Wszedł do w pół otwartych drzwi i zastał tam Brianę i siedzącą obok niej w cudownej sukni Aurorę. Piesek, gdy zauważył Aurorę się rozanielił i idąc dalej nie zauważył stojaka na kółka i uderzył się głową. - AU! - syknął Sage. - Sage?!- powiedziała Aurora. - Hej- odparł ciepło piesek. - OK! Dzięki za pomoc Briano! Idziesz za mną na randkę? powiedziała z uśmiechem suczka. Biało- ruda suczka ruszyła w olśniewającej niebieskiej sukni, która przypominała galaktykę. - WOW! ŚLICZNIE WYGLĄDASZ A-ARI- szepnął zachwycony Sage. - Dzięki, Ty też przystojnie wyglądasz- odparła Aurora. Po czym pieski stojąc blisko siebie zjechały na dół windą. Wyszli z bazy. Jeszcze dzień się nie kończył. Przechodząc przez parter, napotkali pieski pracujące w przygotowaniach do imprezy. Wyszli z bazy i ruszyli w stronę lasu. Na początku było milczenie. W końcu Sage zaczął: - Wiesz co, Ari?- zaczął Owczarek Niemiecki. - Tak? - Pogodziłem się na stałe z Vigg' iem- odparł Sage. - JEST! NO NARESZCIE! - krzyknęła wyskakując w powietrze Aurora. - Heh. A po za tym. Muszę co Ci powiedzieć- zaczął Sage. - Mów- odparł tuląc się do przyjaciela Aurora. - Jesteś najwspanialszą suczką i najśliczniejszą suczką jaką spotkałem w moim życiu. Przy Tobie zapominam o kłopotach i smutkach. Mogę latać przy Tobie, i to nie jest przez przyjaźń, ale..- powiedział Sage. Oczy Aurory rozbłysły, a serce zabiło mocniej. - To przez...- kontynuował piesek. - MIŁOŚĆ DO CIEBIE! - powiedziały w tym samym momencie oba pieski. Po czym się pocałowali. - Kocham Ciebie- dodali razem. - Czyli jestem Twoją dziewczyną?- zapytała Aurora w ramionach psich Sage 'a. - Tak! - odparł pełen euforii piesek. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Two Steps From Hell Strenght from a thousand man. Nagle coś trzasnęło w krzakach. - Co to było kochanie? - zapytała przybliżając się do jej miłości Aurora. - Nie wiem- odparł nie pewnie Sage. Nagle jakby na zawołanie wyskoczył niedźwiedź grizzly, ale nie byle jaki! Olbrzym! Pacnął łapą Aurorę. Suczka od siły uderzenia poleciała dalej. Miała wielkie szczęście bo za nią był wielki głaz! Jej oczy patrzyły się w jeszcze czyste niebo, ale później swój wzrok skierowała na Sage 'a i napastnika. W tym samym czasie w Sage 'u coś się odezwało dzikiego! I rzucił się na niedźwiedzia i zaczęła się straszna walka! Piesek był szybszy i silniejszy oraz zwinniejszy. Wskoczył szybko niedźwiedziowi na plecy i wgryzł się mu w kark. Napastnik ryknął z bólu po czym zrzucając pieska uciekł krwawiąc głębiej w las. Piesek chwilę leżał na ziemi. Dzięki Bogu nic mu nie było, tak samo jak Aurorze! Po czym wstał i podszedł do suczki. Koniec muzyki. - Nic Ci skarbie nie jest?- zapytał piesek. - Nie, jest ok kochanie. Możemy iść na plażę?- zapytała wstając suczka. - Ok! Lepszy pomysł! Przepraszam, że przeze mnie mogłoby Ci się coś stać. Wolałbym umrzeć niż pozwolić, aby coś Ci się stało- odparł przygaszony Sage. - No, co TY!! Kochanie, gdyby nie Ty, to mogłoby mnie tu nie być, a po za tym jestem Ci wdzięczna, że mnie tu zabrałeś bo mogę być Twoją dziewczyną- powiedziała Aurora, po czym pocałowała Sage 'a. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sage' a i Aurory w serduszkach. -Hej Ester!-przywitała się Mady. -H-hej-odpowiedział Ester po czym zza pleców wyciągnął papierowe serce. -To dla ciebie-dodał. -Ojej!Nigdy nie dostałam od kogoś walentynkii!-ucieszyła się Mady i polizała pieska.Ester zarumienił się. * Zmiana sceny Mady i Ester w czerwonym sercu. Psiaki skończyły dekorować bazę. -Teraz sala wygląda cudownie!-westchnęła Honey. -I ty też wyglądasz cudownie-powiedział czule Justin i przytulił partnerkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin'a i Honey w sercu. -Hej Lavia!-przywitał się Carlie. -Hej-odparła Lavia. -Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?-spytał -No pewnie!-ucieszyła się suczka. Para przygotowała się i poszła razem na plażę.Był piękny zachód słońca. -Kocham cię-powiedziała Lavia. -Ja ciebie też-powiedział czule Carlie. Pieski pocałowały się,a ich noski utworzyły kształt serca. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Carlie'go i Lavii w sercu Rozdział 2 'Psi Patrol kończył przygotowania. Thunder skończyła dmuchać balony. Z wywieszonym językiem podeszła do swojej miski z wodą. Poczuła znajomy zapach zaśmiała się w głębi. Na suczką rasy Owczarek Niemiecki górował Smav z wielkim prezentem. Uśmiechnął się. Na jego plecach było dużo prezentów. Suczka otworzyła pyszczek ze zdziwienia wtem zachwiał się i runął pyskiem do wody. ' -Żyjesz?- spytała. Smav pokiwał głową. Sunia liznęła go po głowie. Dał jej prezenty. Rocky szykował prezent dla Youki. Marco chciał dla Skye. Kiedy Pinczer Średni skończył podszedł do Cockapoo rozmawiającej z Lady i Everest. -Cześć Skye.- uśmiechnął się. Suczce serce skoczyło radośnie do góry. -Hej Marco!- przywitała się. Pinczer średni polizał Cockapoo po uchu. Zarumieniła się i położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. -To będzie wspaniała impreza!-westchnął Marco wpatrując się w dał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marco i Skye w sercu 'Niebo zaczęło przybierać granatową barwę z przeplatającą się czerwienią i różem. Tegoroczne święto zakochanych okazało się dla psiaków śnieżne, mimo to nie przeszkadzało im to albo oziębiało klimat. Wręcz przeciwnie atmosferę rozgrzane serca par. ' Galeria Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ester Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Youki